Echo
by Elephantastiic
Summary: She knew taking on this case would cost her everything. And, after an expected return, she knew she wouldn't be doing this alone.


A/N: This story is a little old and I was silly to procrastinate on publishing it. This idea originally came about from season 13, episode 13, _Father's Shadow. _Two minds put this story together. We agreed that the small conversation between Olivia and David Haden, regarding Paris, was a nice touch to the episode. Then we connected that idea with the plot from the movie _Taken _and put the two together. The underlying theme of this fic is based of the plot from _Taken_ and the credit regarding that goes to the original writers. We just thought it'd be fun if we put our favorite SVU characters in the same situation as Liam Neeson's character. I mostly want to thank Jen, for writing and shaping this with me and just being awesome in general! Enjoy! (:

_One Year Earlier…_

The afternoon was painfully cold and the sky seemed to be on the brink of unleashing a monster storm – a fitting backdrop to the free criminal walking into a sea of reporters.

"So, that's it? He goes free and everybody just forgets this ever happened?" Tears cascaded down Karina's face, and the more she tried to fight back the sobs, the more they overtook her. She leaned against the courthouse and let her body slide down the wall. She was the picture of a girl defeated and alone.

"No, Karina, that's not it at all. We're going to catch this guy." Olivia knelt down and took hold of the frightened woman's hand.

"How, Olivia? It's _over_. Double jeopardy, remember? He'll never pay for what he did to my mother. That…that _monster_ raped her and took her life away, he took her away from me, and now… " Karina continued through sobs.

Olivia placed a hand one Karina's shoulder and used the other to tuck the young woman's long, brown hair behind her ear. She leveled her head so she could make eye contact with her.

"Karina, hey," Olivia gently demanded. "Hey. Look at me."

Slowly, Karina brought her gaze up to meet Olivia's. The seasoned detective spoke confidently. "He will mess up again, and we will catch him. Karina, I promise you. I will keep my eye on this guy."

"And in the meantime, what happens to me? He knows me, Olivia! I testified against him! You all promised me he wouldn't get away with it. Ms. Cabot, you, Captain Cragen – you all promised me he wouldn't ever see the light of day again!" Karina said.

Karina was angry and Olivia didn't blame her. It should've been an open and shut case, but Marlowe's lawyers were good. Karina's ID of the suspect had come into question, and when the defense successfully painted her as a troubled young woman who had been raised by an alcoholic mother, the jury members weren't convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt of Marlowe guilt.

"I'm sorry, Karina. I'm sorry we couldn't…that it didn't go the way we thought it would," Olivia said. It was the truth, and she thought, at the very least, that the young woman deserved her honestly.

Karina wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and avoided making eye contact with Olivia.

"Karina, there are some really good women's shelters in the city. They can help you for a while, give you a place to stay and warm meals to eat. I know some people who work there, and they're good people." Olivia spoke softly.

The detective's suggestion was met with a look of despair followed by more tears. And she understood Karina's reaction. Olivia knew all too well what it felt like to be completely alone. To be raised by a mother who loved her booze more than she loved her own daughter. To feel as if life had completely failed and there was no way of making it better.

"Karina?" Olivia said softly. "I have an idea. How about you stay with me for a few nights while we try and figure things out?"

"Really?" Karina replied. "You'd let me…you'd do that for me?"

Olivia smiled. "Really. We are going to figure this out together, okay?" Olivia knew she was crossing a serious professional line and that she couldn't tell anyone about this, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Karina. She was sure it would take more than a few days to help Karina feel safe enough to be on her own, but it was the only acceptable option.

Olivia took a deep breath as she stood and helped Karina to her feet. As she walked down the courthouse steps and towards her car with the young woman in tow, she couldn't help but feel that she was in for more than she had bargained for.

_Present Day…_

He told her to meet him at Au Soleil for a celebratory dinner that night. The invitation made her heart race a little. In the past, when David told her that he was taking her somewhere special, it was usually for something specific like a holiday or birthday. She wasn't sure what he had in mind for that night. They already had celebrated their big win on their most recent case. By the sound of his voice, she had a sneaking suspicion David was up to something. After nine months as a couple, Olivia could easily pick up on David's "up to something" tone.

Since Au Soleil was one of the nicest French restaurants in New York City, she knew she knew this called for her finest attire. Olivia stood in front of her bedroom mirror and ran her fingers down the jet-black fabric of her dress. She carefully slipped into coordinating black pumps and gently graced her neck with a strand of pearls. She fastened one pearl earring in each ear, spritzed her neck with her favorite fragrance, and took one step back to study the ensemble.

She stopped to examine herself in the mirror. Outfit? Check. Make-up? Check. Accessories? Check.

Twenty minutes later, the cab slowed to a stop in front of Au Soleil. When she stepped inside the restaurant, the maitre'd looked up from her podium, smiled, and said, "Ah, Ms. Benson. Mr. Haden is expecting you. Please, madam, follow me." Soon, they reached the back of the restaurant and right when she was about to question what was going on, the hostess led her up a few stairs. The winding stairs led up to a pair of French doors that opened to an outdoor balcony. There were a few tables and chairs but the only occupied seating was a table for two. It was decorated with a white tablecloth, red roses, and a candle in the center. When she and David made eye contact, he instantly stood.

She thanked the maitre'd and walked into David's open arms.

"Jesus Christ, Liv." He took a step away from her to get a better view, "You look…wow."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to greet David with a kiss. It was amazing to her that every time their lips met, it still felt so passionate. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her cheek against his.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about or am I going to have to figure out myself?" she asked teasingly.

"You'll find out soon enough, detective," he whispered into her ear. "It's a beautiful night, though, isn't it? Let's enjoy it."

She gave him a genuine smile as he pulled her chair out for her.

Ever since they made their relationship public, and made the many promises to not let their relationship affect their work, the questions of a larger commitment would often come up. At about their sixth month relationship mark, David slowly, but obviously, began suggesting moving in together. Olivia wasn't so keen about the idea and as time passed, David would hint at it by mentioning something he saw in a home goods magazine or store. Despite his poor ability to be subtle, he never asked her directly. Nothing really raised any red flags for Olivia but tonight was making her wonder if this would be the night he'd come out and ask her directly.

Olivia and David enjoyed long conversations over a three-course meal and a slowly melting candle. Romantic French music played overhead and on occasion they would stop talking just to take in the melody and the perfect summer night.

David refilled both of their wine glasses. He turned to her and by his expression, she knew it was time for some kind of question.

Finally, David spoke. "I remember one of the first things you ever told me. Something true, about you."

"Yeah, what's that?" Olivia asked.

"That you wanted to see Paris," David responded.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "That's true. So, is this your idea taking me to Paris?" she teased.

"I think that 'Paris est toujours une bonne idée,'" David said. "What do you say that you and I take next week off and fly over there for a romantic vacation?"

Olivia's smile broadened and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She began to laugh excitedly and finally said, "I would like that so much."

David smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," he said and poured the rest of their second bottle of wine in each of their glasses, "Because I already bought two tickets for a morning flight on Tuesday." He sipped from his glass, "The only thing left is to try and get permission for some temporary time off."

"I'll talk to my Captain tomorrow morning,' Olivia responded. She drank the rest of her wine and smiled warmly at him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

It took about fifteen long minutes to get to David's apartment. As soon as they pushed past his front door, they began removing each other's articles of clothing with such a desperation that it was as if they were allergic to the fabric. Olivia tossed her clutch over on his couch and kicked off her shoes, only hearing where they landed. She kissed David's neck while he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled upward. Her fingers unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and explored the skin underneath. David pulled Olivia closer and picked her up, feeling her long, strong legs hook around his waist. His lips never left hers as he made his way to his bedroom, using her back to push open the door. As soon as she touched the bed, David let his hand navigate along her body in the dark room.

Just then, Olivia's phone began ringing from the living room where she had dropped her clutch. They both tried to ignore it but the ringing didn't stop.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck.

Olivia sat up, now sitting instead of lying, on David's stomach. She gave him an apologetic smile, climbed off the bed, and disappeared into the living room. She grabbed her phone just before she missed the call.

"Yes, Captain?" Olivia answered, trying to hide her annoyance .

"Liv, Karina Hunt has gone missing. We're not sure when. Her neighbor heard noises and screaming and she went to check up on her. She found the apartment a wreck and Karina gone. CSU is on their way now."

Olivia's body went numb and her flushed skin drained of color. Her eyes widened and her breathing began to pick up speed. The lingering silence became evident and she knew she had to try her best to keep her voice stable. She opened her mouth to respond but only a small crack of her voice came out.

"Liv, Fin's already en route. You can meet him there," the Captain said.

"Yeah, on - on my way, Captain," she stammered and hung up.

She turned to return to David so she could apologize for cutting their evening short, but he was already in the room with her and had a gentle smile on his face. She could tell he knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to prod. Olivia tried to speak but she could only give him an uneven smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Her pathetic attempt for a smile disappeared instantly, "No," she exhaled.

"What's going on?"

"Karina was taken from her apartment tonight," she said solemnly, almost lifelessly.

"Oh no, Liv," he responded.

"David, I have to go. I'm sorry," she said.

"Go, I understand. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Olivia quickly slipped on her dress and put on her shoes, "I don't know," she said. After she took her clutch off of the couch, David handed her a bottle of water. She looked at him, questioningly.

"Rehydration, after all the wine," he said, softly.

She graciously smiled, kissed him goodbye, and was out the door.

In the taxicab Olivia checked her phone. When she noticed she had a missed calls and a voicemail, she instantly wondered why she didn't hear it ring. Her heart dropped when she noticed that the number was from Karina and it was from about an hour ago. Desperately, Olivia tried to remember what she was doing when she missed Karina's call. Suddenly, she noticed the two bottles of wine playing with the events of the night. Everything was a blur since she left the restaurant with David; even the events of that night began to fade in and out of her head. She remembered dinner with David, then they left, they weren't at his house for a long time so they must have been walking. She remembered Fifth Avenue and the live, public jazz concert they walked by in front of Central Park. It was loud. There were so many people and all she focused on was her hand intertwined with David's as he held her close.

Her hand was shaking when she brought her phone up to her ear. Time seemed to slow down. Then, she heard Karina's voice.

First there was breathing, heavy breathing and small whimpers, "Olivia…Olivia please pick up!" She was whispering, "T-There's someone in my house and I don't know what to do. I-I'm under my bed but I don't know where else to go." Then she heard quiet sobs, "Olivia, please pick up."

She could hear glass shattering and various objects breaking in the background. Olivia's hand shielded her mouth while she listened to Karina's pleas for her.

"I was in the bathroom when I heard him try and break down the door. Oh God, I can see him now. He's about six feet a-and I think dark hair – brown maybe? Shit, he's coming in here. I think…Olivia-"

Then everything stopped. By then, the voicemail was about two or three minutes in. Olivia's hand was violently shaking as she tried to listen for any sounds. She didn't acknowledge it, but she was proud of Karina for remembering her advice – if she was ever in a dangerous situation and was able to call anybody, to describe the attacker. The silence of the car ride and the silence of the voicemail were broken by Karina's shrill scream.

"Olivia! Olivia! It's him!" she cried.

Olivia jumped while a loud gasp escaped her lips. Why hadn't Karina called 911? Glass shattered, and she heard the sound of something – furniture maybe - cracking. The man screamed with pain and called her a bitch. More glass broke and then she heard Karina scream. The last thing Olivia heard on the voice mail was a cracking sound before the line went dead. Olivia kept the phone to her ear, even though the message was over.

She saved the message when the cab pulled up in front of the apartment. She obtained the first bill she found and handed it to the driver, too focused on the message to see how much it was. She stepped out of the cab and hastened into the building.

Karina's temporary home was a rent-controlled studio apartment on the outskirts of the old Hell's Kitchen area. Finding her a new place to live was not difficult since Olivia had a friend who was more than happy to sublet Karina his New York apartment while he resided in Seattle.

"What have we found?" Olivia asked, as she slid her hand into some rubber gloves.

"It was a forced entry. Somebody probably let him in downstairs and-," Fin answered.

"Where are the security cameras?" Olivia interrupted, "And witnesses? Where is the neighbor who came in?"

"Liv." Fin's voice lowered. "You okay?"

Olivia ignored Fin's question and continued to Karina's bedroom. She stepped in and could instantly picture how the abduction had taken place. She looked over and stared at two CSU agents looking for fingerprints on the bedpost. She imagined Karina grabbing them while the attacker tried to carry her away. Her nails dug into the wood as he pulled. The bed was shifted into a diagonal orientation and as Olivia turned around, she was facing a heavily shattered mirror. Olivia gazed at her broken reflection. Suddenly, as she looked closer, she could see shards of bloody glass fixed into the mirror. Carefully, she loosened the fragments and placed them into the tiny plastic bag for evidence. A trail of blood ran from where the shard once was to a small puddle on the floor. As she turned around, she noticed a small coffee table broken in half – that was the crack she heard in the message .

Olivia peeked into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water. A puddle of water trailed from the tub to underneath her bed. Bending down, Olivia studied Karina's previous hiding place. The only thing there was her smashed cell phone. Olivia took it and placed it in another evidence bag.

"Liv, the security tapes are at the precinct. You might want to go over there and check them out. We got it from here," Fin said and traded a set of keys to a squad car for her bags of evidence.

She gave him a quick nod and exited the crime scene.

On the way to the precinct, Olivia stopped at home. She was constantly reminded how very little she could move or work in a fitted dress and pumps. She knew from the moment she decided to clean out her locker, it was a bad idea but she didn't factor in the possibility that she'd be delayed because she would need a change of clothes. As time went on, Olivia's favorite dress became a burden to her. By then, the night had grown colder and she had missed a couple of calls from David to check up on her but she failed to return them. The hallway was chilly and lonely. Most if not all of her neighbors were asleep. Silence invaded every corner, every wall, except for the clicking of her heels. A chill ran up her spine. As she approached her door, she noticed that it was slightly ajar. Her hand instantly went to her hip to find just the fabric of her dress. No gun, no radio. She begin to feel a little defenseless. She was positive that she locked her door before she left. Olivia quietly pressed one hand on the door while her other hand slipped off her heels. She took quiet steps inside. She was careful not to step on the wooden floor panels. Her apartment seemed darker than usual and she stayed close to the wall as she inched into her bedroom. Then, her shoulder bumped something. Olivia emitted a tiny gasp and covered her mouth until she noticed that it was just the bookshelf. She continued to make her way toward her bedroom.

When she entered the room, she quietly felt for the handles of her dresser. She pulled the second drawer slowly and quietly. She blindly searched until her fingertips brushed the cool metal and she carefully removed it from underneath her clothes. She pointed her gun at the darkness while she searched for the nearest light. The search took only a couple of seconds but it felt like the longest seconds she had ever experienced. When she turned on the light, she scoped the room, her gun leveled.

Her house was empty but she knew somebody had been there. Nothing seemed to be out of place until she entered her bedroom for the second time. On her pillow was an envelope with "Detective Benson" typed in script on the front. She was careful when grasping it, holding it with her winter gloves on her hands. She carefully perused the print as it read:

_Detective Benson, _

_The City of Lights sure is the perfect place for lovers, wouldn't you say? David Haden is a lucky man. _

_Don't worry about Karina, Detective. She's in good hands._

_Oh, the adventures she and I will have._

_See you around, Olivia. Sooner than later, I'm sure. _

Olivia kept replaying the events of the night over and over like a tape as she changed out of her dress into a v-neck shirt, a sweater and some jeans. Her dress lay in a pile of black cotton as she made a call to Cragen and informed him of what happened. The phone was in mid-ring when she heard a bump coming from outside her bedroom. Instantly, she hung up the phone. She froze, listened further, and then began to disregard it. She tried to convince herself that it was just the neighbors but she then heard a little bit of shuffling and the floor panel creak. Olivia snatched her gun off of her bed, her handcuffs off of her nightstand and crept towards her door. With her back pressed firmly against the wall, she gradually looked over the doorframe. There was no movement but she knew she wasn't alone. About a minute of silence passed when she heard the next move. Another bump and then a hushed, "Shit!"

It was a man's voice. She took another peek over the frame and spotted a dark shadow. He was tall, burly, and his back was turned to her. Her gun clicked softly when she took it off the safety but it was loud enough to get the stranger's attention.

There was a few more seconds of silence before the intruder said, "That you, man?"

She remained motionless, listening for movement until she heard the whisper of a footstep to her right and the high-pitched clink of a knife. She turned, struck on impulse, felt her elbow connect with his nose and heard a crack. He stumbled back, his hands cupped over his face. Olivia stepped out and kneed him in his gut, hearing a loud groan as he fell to his knees. She kept her gun aimed at him and forced her foot into his back, pushing him to the ground. Olivia pressed her knee into his back while she handcuffed him.

"Get up," she demanded and grabbed the collar of his jacket. He struggled to his feet and was pushed into one of her dining room chairs.

"What's your name?" She asked, gun still pointed at his chest.

"Fuck you, bitch," he barked at her. Her grip tightened around her gun, "I'm going to ask you one more time, _nicely._ What's your name?"

The next thing she knew, she was dodging a wad of saliva approaching her. In return, she kneed him in the groin. He emitted a louder groan of pain.

She didn't ask a third time; instead she began searching everything on his person. She ignored the curses he was throwing at her, or his desperate attempt to shake her off. Olivia managed to grab his wallet, his weapon, his phone, and a folded piece of paper. She gave him a mere glance before she began searching through the items. The name on his ID said Theodore Campbell but she knew that it was probably fake.

"What do you know about the girl who was kidnapped tonight?" she asked while thumbing through his wallet. She turned her attention to his phone. It was cheap, simple, and most likely disposable.

"Nothin'," he muttered.

As she scrolled through the names in the phone, she ignored his threats and the sounds of him trying to break free. Seconds later, she stopped at a particular name.

She darted a glance at him and she spoke with a raised voice, "So it's only a coincidence that you're in my apartment hours after she was taken with the name of the man who killed her mother last year?"

He remained silent. She kept eye contact with him for a few more seconds and went back to the items. After unfolding the paper, she discovered that it was a plane ticket.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her shin, then another, and finally, her legs gave out. Her head hit something hard and she knew she landed on her shoulder. She might have screamed, she might have even cursed but everything happened so fast. When she regained her vision she was on the floor, her legs throbbing with pain, and she was watching Theodore run out of her front door with his hands still cuffed behind his back. She forced herself to push past the pain and get back on her feet. He was making his way down the stairs when she reached that hallway and she urged herself to run faster after him. Olivia was in arm's reach when he was at the front door but he thrust himself into the door and right as she grasped for his jacket, he disappeared into the passenger seat of a waiting car and, in a matter of seconds, disappeared into the horizon.

Before she could as much as think of running after the car, it was gone. The pain she deferred began surging through her body.

She knew the phrase, "The City of Lights" equated to Paris. But why would he pinpoint Paris if he's been tracking Olivia for so long? Then she stopped at that one line:

_Oh, the adventures she and I will have._

It hit her. It was obvious Thomas Campbell was working with Karina's kidnapper but he also had a plane ticket. She rushed back into the living room and examined the plane ticket further. It was a one-way flight to Paris.

"Oh my God," Olivia gasped.

She slipped into a pair of sneakers and made the call for CSU to inspect her apartment. The voicemail message was left around nine and she assumes that it takes about half an hour to get from her house to Olivia's apartment or vise versa.

Olivia waited impatiently for CSU to get there. It seemed like forever. When they finally arrived, they exchanged a few quick words and began working. She slipped the note into her pocket and left to go back to the precinct. Olivia sped to the precinct and upon arriving found Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Cragen gathered around the table viewing the security tapes from Karina's apartment.

"Did you find anything?" Olivia asked.

They all fell silent and Amanda and Nick averted eye contact with Olivia.

"What?" she demanded.

"Liv, if this is who we think it is, it's best that you sit this one out. He knows your history and he even broke into your apartment. This guy obviously has a vendetta against you. So far, it seems like he has this whole plan thoroughly arranged," Cragen said.

"I promised Karina that I'd look out for her and now that I've failed to do that. Captain, please, you can't take me off this case," she practically begged.

"I don't want you anywhere near this, you understand me? Liv, you know we have to tread lightly – everything we do here at SVU is under a microscope. We cannot afford to make one mistake. Not one. It also has to be by the book, or – or none of us will have a job." His voice was stern but regretful.

"So, basically, you want me to just sit back and watch you guys chase down a dangerous perp?"

"In lack of better words, yes, Olivia."

"You don't even know where to begin! He's not going to make it easy for you and stay in New York. He likes the chase. He wants you to run around to find him."

"We will get him, Olivia."

"But Captain-" she tried to argue

"Case is closed, Detective," he answered, retreating to his office.

A distressed exhale passed Olivia's lips and she ran her fingers through her hair. Her brain was working fast. She looked over to see Nick staring at her. He motioned inconspicuously for her to come to him.

"Don't tell the Captain we showed you this," he mumbled.

He proceeded to rewind to the beginning of the security tape. It was a black and white clip of a hooded man entering the building. The man kept his head low as he passed the resident exiting the building.

Olivia prayed that he would show his face until Nick fast-forwarded to when the man led Karina out with a gun pressed to her waist.

"She screamed, 'It's him' in the message. And I think I know who it is." Olivia said as she went over to her desk and flipped through a few files until she found out a thick manila folder. She opened it on the table and spread out the papers.

Her finger landed on the mug shot of a pale skinned 40-something Caucasian male with a square jaw, wide-set green eyes, and thin lips.

"His name is Gavin Marlowe. He was pinched for rape and murder last year but there was not enough evidence to convict. We were positive that he killed Karina's mother the night of June sixteenth.

"So, how does he know you so well?" Nick asked.

"I made the arrest, interrogated him on several occasions but he never broke. Karina ID'd him in a line-up. I was pretty rough on him."

"This guy really does have something personal against you," Amanda said.

"Fin?" Olivia called, nodding for him to meet her at the coffee station. She walked over and began pouring a cup of coffee that she knew she wouldn't drink. A few seconds later, Fin was by her side.

"He's taking her to Paris," she said in a hushed voice, her gaze still on the coffee mug.

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked.

"Marlowe. He's taking Karina to Paris." She slowly stirred her sugar and cream.

"How do you know?" he responded.

Olivia reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the note. She opened it and slid it over to Fin. He read it a few times looked over at her.

"Where was this?" he asked.

"It was in my apartment," she replied.

"Did you show this to CSU?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head no.

"Did you show them this?" he asked, motioning slightly to Amaro and Rollins.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not going to. This is between you and me, Fin."

"Liv, it's vital to the investigation that they know this. We can contact the Paris police department and Interpol and-"

Olivia looked down and shook her head. When she looked back up at Fin, he knew immediately what she had in mind.

"Liv, you know I'll always back your play. But leaving the country to chase a rapist and murderer…with all that's happened. Liv, this just isn't the right thing to do. And it won't save Karina," he said solemnly.

"I promised her, Fin, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I failed once. I can't fail her again. She called me and I didn't answer. I was too busy…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Liv, this isn't your fault," Fin said.

Olivia realized that she was on her own here. The last thing she wanted to do was drag one of her most trusted colleagues and friends into her mess. "I know," she said. "I'm just. I'm worried about her, Fin. " She took the cup in her hands and walked towards her desk.

Fin leaned against the edge of the desk. "Liv," Fin voice got serious. "We don't have any more passes in this unit."

Olivia remained silent. She ran her finger around the rim of her cup and stared down into her coffee. She knew what she had to do.

"You're right," Olivia muttered.

Her gaze wandered up to see Fin, unconvinced, waiting for something more.

"I hear you, Fin. You're right. But I can't sit here and watch the rest of you work this case while I'm on desk duty. I need to get away from here for a while," she said.

"Olivia…" Fin's voice warned.

"Fin, I told you I'm backing down. So I'm backing down, okay?" she responded, ending their conversation and walking towards Cragen's office.

She looked over at Nick and Amanda discussing the tape. Amanda moved to the laptop with a bit of frustration. It was obvious they didn't know where to begin.

Just then, Cragen emerged from his office. "Cap, can I talk to you?" Olivia asked.

"I need some time off," she said after she approached him.

"How much?" He replied.

"About two weeks," she told him without any hesitation.

Cragen didn't respond right away. He eyed her suspiciously and finally said, "This doesn't have to do with the case, does it?"

The determination to go after Karina took over. While she knew lying to her Captain would get her in ten different kinds of trouble, she couldn't control her words, even if they were half true.

"I just need some time to get my thoughts straight, to clear my head. If I spend everyday in the precinct around the case then I won't be able to…Don, I can't be this close and do nothing."

Cragens eyes widened and he crossed his arms. His suspicion didn't ease but he slowly nodded, "Alright. Two weeks."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Cap. I'll keep in touch." She made a beeline towards her desk and gathered her things. She only exchanged a small glance with Fin before wishing him a goodnight and exiting the precinct.

Fin watched her walk out. Something about the whole thing seemed weak. As much as he wanted to, he didn't believe Olivia's promise. So when Cragen went to join the two other detectives, Fin went straight to his phone.

Olivia felt bad for lying to Fin. She felt bad for making a promise that she knew she wouldn't keep. She wasn't going to sit on the sidelines while other officers handled a case they knew nothing about. It would take days to get caught up on Karina's mother's case. They just didn't have that kind of time and they'd be entering this case blind. Olivia knew her. She was connected to her. She was not going to back down.

On her way home, Olivia made sure her trip was carefully prepared. A corner store that was a few blocks from her house provided her a prepaid cell phone and credit card. All she needed to do was pack when she got home. She stuffed everything she felt was essential into a duffle bag – clothes, toiletries, everything she needed that wouldn't hold her down. After sliding her license and ID in her bag, she realized something. She needed an alias. Marlowe knew everything about her. It would be quick and easy to track her down if she used her real name. She didn't have the time or resources to get a new ID and passport printed so she figured she'd have to go with a previous one. The first one she grabbed was the ID card and information from her undercover operation in Oregon years ago as Persephone James. She packed everything she needed under that name in haste. The whole time, her mind focused on Karina. She wondered if she was okay, safe, or still on the plane with Marlowe. She tried not to think the worse but she knew what this man was capable of.

The ride from her house to the airport was fairly quick. She was careful to make sure she purchased her ticket with cash. Going through security and customs was painless and she still had about twenty minutes until the plane to Paris began boarding. She anxiously sat in her terminal and counted every minute until she had to board her plane. The airport itself was busy but surprisingly peaceful.

And then suddenly from behind her, she heard a familiar voice say: "Fin knew you'd do this ."


End file.
